No importa sus demonios
by anyelita1828
Summary: siempre nos amaríamos por encima de todas nuestras porquerías, porque el amor existe y el era capaz de sentirlo.


**hola, ¿como van? bueno, yo aquí intentando retomar algunas ideitas... y tratando de ver si puedo seguir escribiendo o no, hace muchísimo tiempo que no publico ninguna historia y ningún capitulo de _my paradise_, pero es que la magia de alice y jasper se me esta volviendo... oscura, ¿me hago entender? no tengo inspiración y desgraciadamente no se si voy a continuarla, sin embargo, no significa que en mis ratitos libres me dedique a escribir algo. hace días me enamore platonicamente de klaus y elijah, los amo, y creo que me anime a escribir algo sobre alguno de los dos, escogí el primero, amo a klaus y a caroline, me parecen perfectos, así que bueno, aquí esta... espero que les guste. **

* * *

capitulo único.

pov: caroline f.

Iba caminando por las calles soleadas de nueva Orleans, iba cargada de unas bolsas, pues desde muy de mañana estoy de compras por el centro de la hermosa ciudad, amaba ir de compras, eso lo sabía desde que era una débil humana, respire hondo y mire mi anillo de día, como extraño a Bonnie, a Elena (aunque en nuestros últimos días de instituto se haya portado como una idiota sin emociones) a Stefan, oh, a él si lo extrañaba, demasiado, era mi mejor amigo, lo último que supe de él fue que estaba en Roma, después de que Damon y Elena huyeron juntos después de decirle a mi gran amigo que no podían separarse, aquel vampiro tan especial para mi partió con el corazón hecho pedazos, respetaba la decisión de mi amiga aunque a veces no soporte a Damon, es decir, siempre pensé que Stefan y Elena quedarían juntos para siempre. No, no siempre es como todos creen que tiene que ser. Lo digo por experiencia propia por supuesto, a mi me paso, tal vez todos mis amigos pensaban que Tyler y yo estaríamos juntos siempre, el un hibrido y yo un vampiro, la pareja perfecta, a demás que nos amábamos profundamente… pero… cuando él se fue del pueblo porque cierto personaje que odiábamos demasiado e intentamos mas de mil cosas para desaparecerlo del mapa lo obligo, de otro modo lo asesinaría, pasaron cinco años y… el jamás volvió, el me dejo, sola, completamente sola, después de la graduación (donde fue la última vez que nos vimos) nos dijimos que nos amábamos pero entonces aquel hombre malvado y lleno de odio, rencor, miedos, angustias… bueno, de todos esos demonios, lo alejo de mi y de todos, para siempre. Respire hondo, nuevamente, ahora mismo no me importa en lo absoluto y agradezco mil veces que aquel hibrido se fue dejándome sola, por cinco años trate de amarlo en recuerdos, decirme a mi misma que el volvería, me buscaría y seriamos felices, pero… jamás volvió, pasaba las navidades con mi madre, quien ahora esta dichosamente en aquel pueblo de vampiros, hombres lobos, híbridos, y hasta dobles, sonreí, aquel pueblo, tanto por lo que pasamos mi familia y mis amigos. Ahora era un lugar agradable, totalmente despejado de seres sobrenaturales, o por lo menos eso me ha dicho mi madre, yo fui a la universidad y estudie letras… fue divertido, sin embargo ahora mismo no ejerzo ninguna profesión, no lo necesitaba de todos modos.

Mi vida esta muchísimo mejor ahora, estoy con el hombre que amo irremediablemente, creo… que en el fondo siempre lo supe pero jamás lo admití, no hasta ahora, claro, siempre pensé que era una estupidez, es decir, en ese tiempo el era nuestro más grande enemigo, lo teníamos que exterminar de la faz de la tierra, el había cometido cosas horribles, muchísimas veces me sentí atraída, tal vez por su físico, es demasiado sexy y seductor, por supuesto, pero yo era dura y jamás me doble ante su imponencia, trataba de ser lo más dura y fría, según él, eso fue lo que más le gusto de mi. Cuando decidí que ya era hora de borrar el recuerdo de Tyler, lo busque, busque a Klaus ciegamente, estaba con miedo, claro, pensaba que después de tanto tiempo pues… me rechazaría como yo había hecho con el muchísimas veces, pero… ¿Cómo no rechazaría? Si a mí misma me hizo daño, un día Bonnie lo dejo encerrado en el lobby de la casa de Elena, porque tenían que ir a buscar la cura para el vampirismo, yo y Tyler nos quedamos a indagar cosas y para nuestra sorpresa Klaus nos ayudo en algo, pero las cosas se complicaron y yo acabe siendo su presa, me mordió, luego de que Tyler le suplico que me salvara el dijo que no, a lo ultimo me… salvo, como lo hizo tres veces más, sonreí levemente, lo amaba irracionalmente, con sus defectos, con sus demonios, con sus… perdidas, lo amo. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa me sentí como una imbécil, una imbécil enamorada y con temor al rechazo.

- hola – musite alzando mi mano y desplegando una leve sonrisa. Cielos, mi mano me tiembla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, querida? – pregunta con una de esas sonrisitas seductoras, esos lindos hoyuelos hacen presencia en su cara, se ve tan… bueno, tan Klaus.

- Klaus… yo, yo te…

- calla, Caroline, calla – toma mi mano y la jala, rápidamente me encuentro entre sus brazos, el me abrazaba fuertemente, yo sentía cada musculo de su fuerte pecho, me sentía tan… protegida, tan resguardaba, sentía que nada me podía herir, no quería que me soltara.

Desde entonces, Klaus y yo estamos juntos, eso fue hace dos años. En aquellos dos años he aprendido muchísimas cosas sobre su vida, pasada y lo que planea hacer, aunque era confuso, el estaba en las sombras aun, claro, era un hibrido original que hizo cosas espantosas pero para mí… esas cosas fueron solamente retos, que superamos, que yo logre olvidar gracias al amor que fue creciendo cada vez que pensaba en el, he aprendido a vivir con sus demonios, con sus miedos, celos, iras, todo, también he visto su lado tierno, amoroso y hasta romántico, aunque me costó unos meses demostrarle que el podía ser amado, que no todo estaba perdido y que el podía redimirse, una vez se lo dije. Klaus era demasiado imponente y dictador, claro, es un vampiro de mil años, ¿Cómo no serlo? Así creció, pero siempre trataba de hacer un convenio y que ambos aprendiéramos del otro, de ese modo hemos tenido una vida maravillosa, volví a sonreír como una idiota. Era demasiado autoritario, en eso ambos chocábamos, demasiado, aun trabajamos en eso.

Iba caminando de vuelta a la mansión, decidí hacerlo a pie, siempre ame esta ciudad, Klaus tenía razón en querer que yo la visitara. Entonces vi a alguien, era… hayley, ¿Qué hace aquí? pensé que había desaparecido de esta ciudad. Ella se acerca a mi rápidamente con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara, maldita, la odio, o bueno la odiaba hace unos años cuando la cele con Tyler, trate de sonreírle pero fracase, no sirvo para ser hipócrita.

- ¡Caroline! Qué maravilla verte de nuevo, hace años ¿verdad?

- sí, hace cinco años que no nos vemos – musite.

- ¿y qué hay de Tyler? – pregunto sonriendo, me puse una mano en mi cintura, ¿y tiene el descaro de preguntarme?

- no lo sé, no he sabido nada de él, pensé que lo sabías – dije y suspire. Quería largarme de aquí e irme a casa, ya empezaba a extrañar el aroma varonil de Klaus.

- no, no lo sabía… ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estarías con tu madre en mistic fall – dice como quien no quisiera la cosa, alce una ceja, ¿y qué le importaba? Sonreí levemente.

- estoy aquí con Klaus – dije, segura, contenta, orgullosa, y con aire soñador. Siempre que pensaba o hablaba de él, sentía una alegría inmensa de saber que… el… bueno, que era mío, jamás se lo he dicho pero… siento que es así y eso me da… delirios de grandeza.

Ella alza las cejas y asiente lentamente.

- entonces al fin Klaus consiguió lo que quería, tenerte a ti cuando tu lo despreciabas – dice la zorra, digo, la loba.

- Si, nos queremos – dije poniéndome de repente seria.

- ah, claro, pensé que eras una de tantas Caroline, digo, el siempre está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que desea… pensé que eras un capricho –

- pero… - sonreí sin poder creer lo que me decía, era una… - ¿Qué demonios dices? Yo no soy ningún capricho de Klaus, no soy así… y… ¿tú eras uno de sus caprichos?

¿Qué idioteces dice esa golfa de medio tiempo? Cielos, ahora me doy cuenta que la odio por encima de muchísimas cosas.

- se acostó conmigo – dijo – tuvimos un sexo salvaje, ya sabes, miles de años, muchísimas mujeres, demasiada experiencia, desorden de hormonas – ella sonríe seductoramente mientras se enrollaba un mechón de pelo en su maldito dedo índice.

La mire asqueaba, ¿Klaus se revolcó con esa? ¿Con ella? ¿Ella era su capricho? Pero… el… supuestamente me quería en ese entonces… si lo hacía porque se revolcó con la primera que ve, tal vez no… maldita sea, maldito celos, maldita chica golfa lobo.

- la verdad no tenemos que estar hablando de mi relación con Klaus, ese no es tu problema hayley, y… discúlpame, de verdad me tengo que ir – dije alejándome de sus garras.

Escuche como se reía, ¿cree que no la escucho? Oh, por Dios, agarre con más fuerzas las bolsas, iba como alma que lleva el diablo, hecha una bola de celos, por mi cabeza se pasaban miles de imagines de Klaus con esa arpía, que asco, no sé porque me da celos y si eso fue hace años, no debía importarme aquello pero… es que siento como… cielos, ¿Qué hare? Sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera de la mansión, ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo disimulo mi enojo? A Klaus no le puedo ocultar nunca mis sentimientos, maldita sea.

Entre a la casa rápidamente, todo seguía igual, impecable y con ese delicioso aroma a cuero pulido, respire hondo y deje las compras en el centro del salón, donde había una enorme sala, aun me parecía imposible que vivía con Klaus, hablando de aquel hibrido original, aquel estaba caminando directamente hacia mí con una de esas sonrisas tremendamente seductoras, creo que siempre sonríe así. Se acerca rápidamente a mí y trata de darme un beso pero yo ágilmente volteo mi cara y camino a una distancia prudencial, cielos, me ha pillado, el se queda de pie dándome la espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – pregunta dándose la vuelta, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora tenía una cara de preocupación, dios, odiaba que tuviera esa cara, me doblegaba.

Me cruce de brazos, el no se movía de su puesto.

- nada, Klaus – dije secamente, vaya. El alza una ceja y se acerca a mí a velocidad vampírica, me quedo de pie sin demostrarle ninguna muestra de miedo, el me mira profundamente, tratando de intimidarme pero no funciona, yo no me intimido con él.

- me gustas mas cuanto te haces la difícil, care – dice formando una sonrisa diabólica, me encanta. – pero mejor dime qué te pasa. – su vos se suaviza al igual que su mirada.

- vi a hayley – dije y vi que su reacción seria e imparcial no cambiaba, ni siquiera le sorprendió. – me ha dicho que tú te… acostaste con ella, ¿es eso cierto?

El se cruza de brazos y ladea su cabeza a un lado detallándome el rostro, su mirada era profunda, oh, estaba viendo mi interior, cielos, respire pesadamente, el sonríe ladinamente.

- sí, me acosté con hayley y me gusto – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Uh, golpe bajo. Sentí que me doblaba por dentro. No esperaba que me dijera eso, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que me duele? Parece que no le importa en lo absoluto, mira mi cara de cólico pero no deja de sonreír, como si esta situación le divirtiera.

- ya, entonces… llevare esto a la habitación – dije caminando hasta mis bolsas, mostrándome falsamente fuerte.

- estaré en mi estudio, care – dice alejándose de mi.

Ni se inmuto que aquello para mí fue como si me clavara una estaca en todo el corazón, y creo que sus palabras fueron aquella estaca imaginaria, subí las bolsas rápidamente y me senté en nuestra cama, vaya, hemos compartido tanto, pero ahora resulta que me dice que el sexo animal con la loba le gusto, maldito idiota.

Me pongo un pijama cómodo, unos pantalones cortitos de rayas y una camiseta de los beattles, respiro hondo y trato de concentrarme en otras cosas, pero no puedo, desde esta tarde Klaus está encerrado en su estudio y yo en nuestro amplio cuarto, decorado por mí, cuando llegue estaba totalmente sombrío, aquí dormía el antes de que yo llegara, fue gracioso pues empecé a llenarlo de vida, aunque él se negaba yo siempre me salía con la mía, al final a ambos nos gusto. Salí al balcón y me apoye en la baranda, respire hondo y trate de no llorar, aun recordaba lo que me dijo – _me acosté con hayley y me gusto_ – oh, que cínico.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir dos brazos fuertes rodeando mi cintura y pegándome a su pecho, apreté mis labios, sentía su respiración en mi oreja, sus músculos en mi espalda, sus manos entrelazadas en mi abdomen y su cien pegada a la mía.

- ¿sigues enfada, amor? – pregunta

- no sé, dime tu – dije pero no me moví, amaba estar entre sus brazos, eso jamás lo negaría.

- no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que te dije, care – dijo suavemente

- ¿a no? Mmm… olvidas que tengo sentimientos, Klaus – dije

Sentí que sonrió, seguramente si estuviera mirándolo, ya me hubiera derretido.

- yo también los tengo, si no, no estaría aquí contigo – dijo Klaus sin dejar esa vos sedosa y cosquillosa que amaba.

- pues parece que no – musite

- ¿crees que no siento nada por ti? – pregunta y ahora su vos se ha opacado. No respondo, cielos, me siento irremediablemente mal – ¿aun piensas que… soy el mismo Klaus que odiabas, Caroline?

Su abrazo fue desapareciendo, yo me voltee rápidamente mirando su cara seria y adolorida, ¿he causado esa mirada? Apreté mis labios y lleve las manos a su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, el aun me miraba con dolor, como si yo misma le hubiera enterrado una estaca del árbol que puede matarlo.

- Klaus, te amo – susurre suavemente sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

El parece relajarse mas, su mirada se ilumina, pone ambos brazos a mi alrededor apresándome contra su cuerpo y la baranda, yo sonrió levemente.

- sabes que yo también te amo, care, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? – pregunto mirándome.

- es que… no lo sé, fueron celos y yo… enloquecí y más cuando me dijiste que te gusto tu sexo salvaje con la loba – dije poniendo mala cara, el sonrió de nuevo.

- amo verte celosa, me gusta porque me hace saber que te importo. – dice sonriendo.

- tú me importas demasiado, Klaus – musite, el se acerca más a mí. – es por eso que… no soportara que te alejaras o que…

- no te angusties por eso – besa mi mejilla con sus labios rosados, carnosos, deseosos por los míos – te amo y punto, cielo.

Asentí lentamente.

- hayley fue un capricho, amor –

- sí, ella lo sabe – musite perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos.

Me aprisiona más a su cuerpo con aire protector y demandante. Me sentí bien, cómoda.

- mejor. No pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí – bien, ahora, regálame una sonrisa.

Sonreí ampliamente.

- me vuelves loco – musita cerca de mis labios. Bésame –

Me sujeta fuertemente y en segundos nos estamos besando con ardura pasión por toda la habitación, hasta que caemos a nuestra enorme cama. Sonreí coquetamente mientras casi destrozaba su camisa, el hizo lo mismo la primera vez que lo hicimos, sonreí al recordar aquello, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, lo sentí, lo sentía conmigo, amaba a este hombre.

- Caroline – susurra cuando llegamos al clímax –te amo con todas mis fuerzas, ¿entiendes? – jadea sobre mi pecho.

Sonreí y jadeando acaricie sus cabellos, el se acostó a mi lado boca abajo, paso un brazo mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, sonreí y bese cortamente su pecho, me acaricio la espalda hasta que dejo de hacerlo pues se había quedado profundamente dormido. Yo no podía dormirme, había tenido una mini-pelea por culpa de esa golfa, todo fue estúpido, jamás debí poner en duda sus sentimientos hacia mí, no lo volvería hacer, el puede ser muy celoso y amenazante cuando se propone a serlo, es decir, odia compartirme con amigos o familiares, se pone siempre a la defensiva con el cuento de ser el hibrido original más poderoso del mundo, sonreí y acaricie su rostro tranquilo, ¿Quién diría que él tendría el poder para matar a toda una ciudad si se lo proponía? Me estremecí, se ve tan hermoso dormido, me encanta verlo dormir.

A mitad de la madrugada el se había volteado, ahora dormía boca arriba y con las manos por encima de su pecho desnudo, había dejado de abrazarme, decidí levantarme para abrir el balcón, un poco de aire no haría daño a nadie, iba a hacer el ademan para ponerme de pie pero un brazo fuerte y poderoso agarro fuertemente mi muñeca haciéndome volver a la cama, mire a Klaus quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- odio que te alejes mientras duermo, amor – dice con los ojos cerrados, aun.

- ¿Cómo…

- mil años de experiencia, care – musita –

Suspire y me envolví en las sabanas mientras el volvía a estrecharme en sus brazos.

- me gusta dormir abrazándote, amor – dice y besa mi frente.

- a mi también me gusta – dije cerrando los ojos –

Amaba a Klaus y él me amaba a mí, creo que al fin de cuentas, tras todos sus demonios y algunas inseguridades mías, siempre volvíamos a estar bien, siempre nos amaríamos por encima de todas nuestras porquerías, porque el amor existe y el era capaz de sentirlo.

* * *

**dios! ¿puede ser mas seductor? jaja, supongo que esto es todo. no se si estuvo bien o mal, lo que se es que tenia que subirlo, tal vez sea la ultima historia o no, si les gusto, diganme por medio de un pequeño comentario, estoy dispuesta a todo, tal vez pueda dedicarme a una historia con mas capitulos, espero que les haya agradado. abrazos. **


End file.
